Olefin metathesis is an emerging commercial technology that may allow access to new classes of organic compounds, several of which could be used as raw materials to more efficiently and cost-effectively produce useful organic products.
A particular area of research related to metathesis reactions has been performed by a group of researchers at the California Institute of Technology. Two publications, authored by Kevin M. Kuhn et al., describe some of the research related to metathesis reactions using ruthenium-based catalysts. A publication by Xavier Bantreil et al. discloses the synthesis of several ruthenium indenylidene complexes that may be used in olefin metathesis reactions.
Further research in the art has related to the additives that may be added to metathesis reactions to inhibit isomerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,854, to Lee et al., discloses an invention related to the use of isomerization inhibitors in olefin metathesis reactions. The inhibitors are low molecular weight organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, cost-effective method of performing olefin metathesis reactions. Desirably, the method would provide high yield of desired product with minimal isomerization. More desirably, the method would minimize metathesis catalyst load, thereby significantly reducing cost.